Hosting a Mafia Party
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: All thanks to Reborn, Tsuna now needs to host his first Mafia Party. Truthfully he doesn't want to but his devil of a tutor won't take no for an answer... and so he was talked into it and dragged into places for preparation. His tutor can really do things that stresses him sometimes, but in the end he realizes he won't have it any other way...


**My Entry to KHR Fanfiction Writing Challenge by Skygem^^ Basically It's about Tsunayoshi hosting his first Mafia Party at the Vongola HQ...if you're interested to join feel free to visit the link provided on my Profile,~ deadline of entries would be on 1st December, 8 pm EST...Let's do our best^^**

**I Don't own KHR!...but I love it anyway^^**

**Beware the Typos I shall make. **

**Enjoy!**

**_Summary: _All thanks to Reborn, Tsuna now needs to host his first Mafia Party. Truthfully he doesn't want to but his devil of a tutor won't take no for an answer... (Entry to Skygem's challenge)  
**

* * *

**Hosting a Mafia Party**

"Dame-Tsuna!"

"What!?" Tsunayoshi, current head of the Vongola Mafia Familgia snapped as he lazily rubbed the corners of his brown orbs. He was still sleepy you see and this past few days, lack of sleep *blame paper work and hellish Reborn styled training* made him a little snappy every morning. Plus, after all he's been through, the teen started to grow some spine. Heck he can even normally talk to Kyoya and Xanxus without worrying that he might end up wetting his pants.

But still there's this one person who will forever give him the creeps...

"You've gotten the nerve to talk back at me now" Ah speak of the devil and he'll be at your service *more like torture*. A gun click was heard.

"HIIIIEEEE! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Figuring out that it was Reborn of all people, jolting wide awake in an instance Tsuna shielded himself using his own hands before ducking back to his bed and covering himself with his blanket.

"How stupid. Your blanket's not bullet proof, so is your hands. I can still shoot if I want too." Reborn smirked. "Now Dame Student of mine, be the best mafia boss you're destined to be or else..."

"I did not agree to be the next boss!" Tsuna sighed and uncovered himself from his blankets. "What is it this time?"

"You, Tsunayoshi would be hosting your very first Mafia Party at the Vongola HQ!" Reborn smirked.

Tsuna's eyes widened. Party!? Vongola HQ? "How about I give you a single, short meaningful answer? No!"

"It's been decided!"

"What kind of decision would it be if the boss wasn't involved? I am not informed of this" Tsuna stated back at his tutor.

"So you're admitting your Vongola Boss now?" Reborn grinned.

"I did not!" Tsuna shouted desperately as he uncharacteristically slumped himself on his bedroom floor.

"You said _'What kind of decision would it be if the boss wasn't involved? I am not informed of this'_didn't you?" Reborn quoted his student's words.

"That's beyond the point!" Tsuna reasoned back. Well tried too.

"Don't try arguing with me Tsuna. It'll be hard for you to win. Students can never surpass their masters, especially when said master was a well-known hitman with a cool sense of fashion and rocks wearing a fedora."

"What kind of philosophy is that!? And don't think too highly of yourself!"

"I am only speaking of pure truth."

"I don't agree!" Tsuna stated back. Reborn had Leon turned into a mallet. "Sorry, I didn't hear you..." The boy flinched a bit. Still his want to not host a mafia styled party overrode his fear from being whacked by the shape shifting chameleon.

"Whatever. No parties! I still don't want to host a freaking Mafia Party! Mafia Party means inviting all of them! They're mostly crazy people and I don't want to die young with having lost my sanity as a reason. Thank you very much! And having all of them in a single area would cause damage and damage means wasting money and more paper works for me!" The boys ranting did not stop from that "And more paper works means more stress, less sleep. No social life, more time being stuck in a cold room with only dust mites to give companion!"

"Too late, I've already made special deliveries for party invitations knowing you'll disagree with me" Reborn smirked coolly. He had Skull of all people deliver the invitations while wearing a peanut costume. To add to the cloud Arcobaleno's predicament, Reborn made him go with a 45 piece orchestra playing different kiddy theme songs.

"The hell!" Tsuna almost pulled his hair off his scalp. "Why are you making my life miserable?"

"Since when do shaping you into becoming a good boss making your life miserable?"

"Since the day I told you I don't want to be a mafia boss!"

"Your fate is something you cannot run away from. It's been decided whether you like it or not Dame-Tsuna." Reborn casually tipped his fedora. "You are to be the next leader of the Vongola. Even Primo chose you to be his true successor since him in himself knew that you carry his will. Something that the previous bosses before you failed to have and yet you had in you, and that what made Giotto choose you to be his true successor"

"Nice words Reborn. Still, how can I host a mafia party? I can't even give a proper speech in front of my class when I was forced class president during middle school. How do you expect me to go mix and mingle with a hundred Mafioso?"

"Simple. Deal with it the way you handle things. Do it with your Dying Will."

"Easy for you to say."

**_An hour later…_**

"Do I really need to taste three hundred different dishes?" Tsuna asked with disbelief. He does love food but tasting three hundred dishes in a limited amount of time is way too much. Even for a food lover and sometimes cook such as him.

"More eating. Less talking."

"Do I have to taste everything on my own? How about you? Looks like your Espresso need some companion?" The boy tried having his tutor into tasting the food with him. "Here try this one."

"Dame-Tsuna, as your tutor I am so into your well being " The sun Arcobaleno stated in a very convincingly concerned tone of voice that if the boy hadn't known how cunning the hitman was, he would have fallen for it. "And as your tutor, I have to make sure that you get all the essential vitamins and minerals that your body needs. You're still a growing boy Tsunayoshi and every vital nutrients that you can have, you must have. Even more so seeing that you have a slightly smaller built than the average height most kids your age has."

"Come on! And I'm not a kid!"

"If you're not then stop acting like one."

"Fine. I'm still a kid! You're happy? Now can you help me here?"

"No."

"Please?

"No."

"I really needed help."

"No, you don't."

"I'll do your laundry for a month."

"Tempting but still it's a no."

"But its three hundred dishes!"

"Then you better get started now. The earlier you start, the sooner you'll finish."

"Fine." The boy sighed as he picked a small plate with a dish he doesn't even know what. "What dish is this?"

A chef stepped forward, having been the one to cook the first food to be tasted. The man is a French cook to be exact. He then whispered the dish unto the boy's ear. The boy nodded before gently picking up a small teaspoon. He did a quick taste but slowly savored the flavor. His audience is all silently watching with pure anticipation, all twenty-six Chefs and three dozen assistant cooks plus the sun Arcobaleno are waiting to hear his final judgment.

The chefs themselves are gulping simultaneously. What if the young boss does not want the first dish? What if it ended up ruining his entire appetite? The French cook crossed his fingers, hoping for good luck. If the young boss approves of his dish there'll be a great chance it'll be included in one of the hundreds Vongola Family owned French Cuisine Restaurants in the world.

Reborn however just silently watched with a careful eye in case something bad would happen. No, he is not being paranoid. The boy is considered the most powerful entity of the whole underground society and sure someone, albeit stupidly would try to send someone to assassinate the next Vongola boss in any possible way they can. Sending a 'cook' to poison him is just one of the hundred possibilities…That and just in case someone stupidly added an ingredient that Tsuna is allergic with. The last time it happened, the boy had fever for three straight days and was itchy all over.

"This is so good!" Tsuna smiled as he made thumbs up. The French cook beamed.

"Next dish." Reborn snapped his fingers. Another chef stepped forward.

"It's a little less on salt..." Tsunayoshi commented as nicely as possible.

"Next." The sun Arcobaleno motioned another chef to present a dish. "Better finish within an hour. There's still a lot more things we need to do."

_**Ninety-Seven Dishes later...**_

"Reborn! I cannot do this even with my dying will!" Tsunayoshi whined as he tasted a dish after the other. The head chefs that Reborn had commissioned all lined up in front of the soon to be boss of the biggest Mafia Familgia, All patiently waiting for the young boss's final approval to their dishes. Somehow among the total ninety-seven dishes Tsuna had tasted, there're only around Twenty-three that he does not approve of. The dishes themselves aren't bad, it's either just missing something or there's too much element placed on it. If there was one thing that the chefs learned from their boss, it is the fact that Tsunayoshi Sawada had a very peculiar aptitude when it comes to the art of food tasting. If the young boss thinks that a menu is not good enough he'll immediately tell ways on how it'll be improved. The chefs all look up to him as if he was some kind of 'food god.'

"Too much talking. Hurry up Dame-Tsuna; you still need to taste a two hundred and three more dishes." Reborn stated as he casually sipped on his espresso.

"Why don't you taste it yourself and not just sit around and drink espresso?" Tsunayoshi glared at his tutor. "I can use some help here!"

"No. Its a boss thing to do." Reborn replied. "Though I can use some Espresso cookies."

Tsunayoshi Sawada glared at his tutor. Thank his mother who taught him to not curse at someone older or he could have already used the 'f' word on his sadistic tutor.

"After this we are checking with the design committee to see if there's something you don't approve of. Then we'll visit Shoichi and Spanner to check if every security cameras are properly installed and we need to have a talk with Kyoya with the security. After that we have too check the details on your personally tailored suit then we have to..."

Tsunayoshi groaned.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

_**Fast forward, 6pm, Vongola HQ...**_

Tsunayoshi Sawada glanced from his office window as the guests arrived one by one. All having some air of authority -though not matching the Vongola- around them. Sporting clothes fit for someone who is part of the underground world. Tsuna was pretty sure there's bound to be a gun hidden there somewhere, hopefully there wouldn't be any trouble resulting to someone pulling out a gun and starting a ruckus. If that is to happen, he or some of his guardians -mostly Takeshi or Chrome- would try to settle things in a calm way, If not then he'll just have to result into using another way but with his nature and persona, the Vongola boss is never someone to use an iron fist until necessary. He's the most peace-loving guy in the entire Mafia world yet he's also the first boss you should never mess up with. Awkward much?

He watched as the guest allies and other members of the family socialize with one another. So far no one had started a commotion. Well that was a good start. Hopefully things will end good. Call him paranoid or whatever but come on, who would want to deal with a bunch of underground people who literally want to kill each other every chance they meet? Create more damage in a span of few minutes than he could in a thousand lifetime and add piles to his hated amount of paper work?

The young boss still can't believe his devil-spawn of a tutor made him do this. The now adult Arcobaleno even silently did all preparations raging from the invitations, security, food and catering, decorations, even the outfit he was currently wearing. Reborn really made sure he won't have a no to everything.

Tsuna hopes he would still have his sanity intact after this. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, the young boss managed to enter a more calm state without having to go into his dying will mode. Him having guests such as the Varia, The Millefiorre , The Arcobaleno and even his guardians, going into a much calmer version of his persona would be the best thing to do. His Dame-self won't be able to take the pressure and his boss mode really wasn't necessary as of the moment...He hoped that this calmer version would be enough.

He then heard soft knocks from the door. "You may enter."

"Jyuudaime. Most of the invited visitors had officially arrived. Reborn said your presence is needed so we can start the party. " Hayato bowed down and calmly stated the reason why he had knocked.

Tsunayoshi glanced back and nodded at his storm guardian. "Very well then. Thank You, Hayato."

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Whose idea this party is again?" Lal Mirch asked as she tried puling her outfit down. Damn! Why does she have to wear a freaking dress again? Oh that's right a certain blond idiot contacted Kyoko and Haru, the two most fashionable girls he could think of to force her into wearing a dress while hiding all her clothes somewhere when she had mentioned she'll wear coat and tie to the party.

"Reborn, he wants to make sure his favorite student enters every detail of being a good mafia boss and includes being able to host a good mafia party. Anyways, pulling your gown down won't make it any longer and why even bother doing that? You look absolutely gorgeous!" Oregano who arrived moments ago with the rest of CEDEF commented.

"Do you know that Colonnelo himself picked that dress? Looks like he really do know your body size seeing the outfit really fits you so well. Even your curves are visible." Viper made a smirk as she counted money from Levi's wallet that she had successfully robbed before spotting Lal Mirch and the rest of the girls.

"And how did you end up cloak-less and wearing a dress?"

"Bel paid me his, Levi's and Fran's salary from their last mission." Viper shrugged still counting money. Lal Mirch immediately waved the topic off upon knowing the the reason.

"You girls all look dashing tonight." Reborn casually walked and gave a respectful bow.

"Damn it Reborn! Your bowing won't stop the fact that your a sadist by nature." Lal Mirch glared. "If you haven't oh so 'graciously' planned this party then I wouldn't be forced to wear this dress!"

"Stop blaming me for something that I don't have jurisdiction about. What you wear is completely out of your own decision. Blame that blond of yours instead. I'm just innocently sitting in a corner planning my next steps into forging my Dame student into a formidable mafia boss...I don't have time to bother about dresses and whether you should wear it or not."

"You invited Colonnello to this party so your partially at fault!"

"Key word 'Invited' there's nothing there that states 'Colonnello force your girl to wear a dress' is there?"

Lal Mirch glared. She hated it when Reborn starts to have a point.

"Reborn! Hayato already fetched Tsuna." Takeshi casually walked not even noticing the pissed off aura that was emitting from the incomplete Arcobaleno and the Amused one from the sun Arcobaleno.

"Good. Tell Kyoko and Haru that the party has officially started."

"Okay!"

"Excuse me as I need to go." Reborn tipped his fedora. "Lal you should be happy with the dress. He picked it out for you."

Lal Mirch glared again. He really hated it when Reborn is right!

**...iOiOiOiOiOi..**

"This place is full of peasants. Ushishishi~"

"Aren't you one of them now too since your a fallen royalty, Bel-sempai?" Fran asked in monotone.

"Your opinion is not valid. The prince is a prince. Ushishi~"

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII! STOP IT YOU TWO!"

"I think they're about to announce Decimo's presence." Lussuria wiggled his hips. "better be on your best behavior, boys."

_"Good evening everyone. Thank you for accepting our humble invitations for Tsunayoshi's first ever Mafia Party. We all are hoping that you are having as much fun or even more than we do." Kyoko announced cheerfully._

_"That's right desu. This is the time where we have all gathered because of one person and with no further interruptions. We present to you! Vongola Decimo!"_

The whole crowd started cheering and clapping. Some nodded with approval, others looking at the youngest Vongola boss so far with amusement.

"Thank You for being here. I'm sure glad that all of you present here today had graciously accepted our invite. For now let's forget anything Mafia-related, today I am not Vongola as you are not someone from a mafia family. Today we are going to be some ordinary people living ordinary lives. I know this is my first Mafia Party but the thing is I look at my friends, my familgia and my allies as not just mere people that I randomly know but I look up at everyone as my family and as my friends so today I would want all of us here to treat each other as such."

The crowd applauded in approval. Who wouldn't want to take a break from hectic, dangerous and stressful mafia life anyway?

"One more thing." Tsuna stated in a calm manner. Getting everyone's attention ones more. "Kyoya, Mukuro, Byakuran and Xanxus. Please refrain from trying to kill each other and or destroying properties. Do this and you'll be doing my paperwork for a month, Be Verde's test Subjects, Listen to Squalo and Ryohei everyday for a week, babysit Lambo and I-pin and eat Bianchi's poison cooking. Other than that, Let's enjoy this moment!"

"Beautiful! Beautiful words Jyuudaime!" Hayato who was standing beside his boss looked with so much adoration. His respect for his boss just escalated a hundred percent.

"Nice words, Tsuna." Takeshi stated nodding in agreement to himself.

"Thank you"

"Your so great Jyuudaime! In fact your the greatest man alive!"

"That's not true Hayato."

"Dame-Tsuna. The party had just started. Now go talk to your visitors." Reborn stated " That goes to your guardians as well."

Tsuna opened his mouth to speak. "But how about..."

"Yes Mukuro and Kyoya are included.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi..**

"Ready for the next party? Hawaii sounds like a nice place or we can do Madison Square Garden."

"I am not even going to listen to anything else you'll say!"

"Then I will just have to force you..." Reborn's eyes glinted with sadism. Tsuna gulped. Was he a murderer,a liar, a criminal, a theft , a pirate that defied the laws of the sea or some kind of thugster from his previous life that now he was being punished by having a certain devil personified into his life? And no matter what he do, He can't hide. He can't even run away. It's like his tutor was lurking around every possible corner known to mankind.

But the man (then baby) had always been there for him. Reborn was his first true friend. He acted as the father Tsuna had always longed for, albeit his spartan training and hellish ways. The first one who believed that he is bound to do things in life and not just be stuck as 'Dame-Tsuna' for the rest of his life. Reborn believed in him even when he himself had doubted. His tutor was the first one who had faith in him.

So actually he's not complaining. If given the opportunity. He would want his tutor to be on his side for as long as he is allowed to have him.

"Ahahahaha..." The boy chuckled warmly.

"Dame-Tsuna. Are you going insane?" Reborn gave his student a very suspicious look.

"Last time I checked. Not yet." Tsuna stated.

"Then care to tell why Your all laughing out of the blue?"

Tsunayoshi looked amused. "Because I just realized how important you are to me..."

The sun Arcobaleno's eyes widened a fraction before returning to its original calm and cool state. "Of course a Dame student like you will need an awesome tutor like me."

Tsunayoshi grinned. "Maybe yes, I do.."

silence...

"Reborn..."

"What?"

"When the curse had been lifted and after the inheritance ceremony, You had the opportunity to finally leave and catch up with your life but still you chose to stay. Why?"

Reborn looked at his student. "Because I still haven't properly shaped you as the best Mafia Boss." He stood up and started walking away. "That and I just realized how important you are to me...you're like a family Dame-Tsuna."

"Really?"

Reborn looked at his student. He smirked before nodding. "Yes."

* * *

**There! Finish^^**

**How was it? I hope I did good~**

**Thank you for reading...**

**Total words (story only): 3, 463**


End file.
